Resisiting the Inevitable
by Miss Anthrope
Summary: Taking care of Oliver Wood is about as frustrating as babysitting your prissy four year old sister. With Katie as his personal assistant, there’s quite a chance of her fancying him— that is if she doesn’t murder him first.
1. So, the weather

**Title:** Resisting the Inevitable

**Author: **Miss Anthrope

**Rating: **M for Magnificent

**Reason 1: The fact that I curse like a pirate (probably more and may perhaps even make one blush in shame) is reflected greatly here.**

**Warning(s):** I would, but as always, that'll just ruin this story, which sadly for you, is a favorite of mine.

**Genre(s):** A Romance/Drama from little emo me.

**Author's Note:** Due to my extreme disliking to being pigeonholed, I have taken it upon myself to steer away from my more comfortable waters of angst and such, and back to something I usually centered upon in my earliest days. I have also made it a point to enumerate the reasons why this story is under the Rating M as opposed to my usual T somewhere above this line.

**Dedication(s):** To K, S, A, and M who constantly make my life even more screwy than any fanfiction-- parodies included. Also, to _Fizzing Whizbeez_ who had been kind enough to help me out with this story and am forever grateful for. Also, _star-gatherer_ who had so kindly graced me with her gramatical skills and beta-ed this chapter for me.

**Summary: **Taking care of Oliver Wood is about as frustrating as babysitting your prissy four-year-old sister. With Katie as his personal assistant, there's quite a chance of her eventually fancying him-- that is if she doesn't murder him first.

* * *

**_So, the weather..._**

* * *

Do you ever get those days when it just seems like the whole world just somehow decided to turn against you?

Yeah? Well today just seems to be the _mother_ of all bad days.

As soon as I woke up, I realized that I had actually forgotten to set my alarm clock the night before and was already _half an hour_ late for an important appointment without a second to spare for a quick shower or even just to change my clothes. So here I was now, tearing down Hogsmeade like some crazed lunatic in a pair of soiled jeans and a hoodie over my night's top, no make-up, my hair thrashing everywhere, and most likely, smelling like dragon dung.

Wow, I'm sure gonna make a _great_ first impression.

…Right.

Finally, I had managed to stop in front of The Three Broomsticks breathless and with a numbing cramp shooting up both legs. I leaned heavily upon the door with the intent of taking a small break and maybe spare a moment or two to make myself appear more civil or at the least human. It was just my luck when some elderly wizard on the other side had simultaneously pulled it open, my already pained back soon colliding onto the floor with a loud **_THUMP_**.

'_The day just keeps getting better and better...'_

"Miss, are you alright?" The aged man slowly began to approach me with a concerned look on his face. "I am so sorry, Miss. I really didn't mean to—"

"No, no sir, it's okay. It doesn't hurt at all." I really don't know whom I was bloody kidding with _that _line since I had already begun bending my back this way and that just trying to find the most comfortable position for it without breaking or cracking anything.

"Are you sure, Miss?" It really took me a lot of effort to hide my huge grimace and replace it with a grin to reassure him that I was supposedly in no pain at all.

"Alright then. Take care now."

I carefully began backing away from the doorway and made space for the man to move out. I waited for the door to once more swing shut before letting out a low groan as another shot of pain coursed through my back. For a minute or so I had already forgotten why I was even there in the first place until an angered growl from a booth not too far away snapped me back to reality.

'_Bloody hell, what was I supposed to do here again?'_ I quickly strained my memory after a few moments before I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to meet someone here…_'It would be so much easier if Jean had actually told me whom I was going to meet here!'_

Making my way through the popular pub, I scanned through the different aisles of stalls one by one and testing my luck to see if this method could possibly help me find whoever it was I was supposed to meet here over forty five minutes ago instead of being just a waste of time. Not too long afterwards, I had found myself standing in front of the farthest.

'_Great, just great. Now instead of being just a clumsy and tardy idiot, I'm now an unemployed, clumsy, and tardy idiot who's probably gonna get killed by Jean on Monday. Whoopee…'_

I didn't even care anymore what was happening around me as I signaled Madame Rosmerta for a mug of butterbeer before dumping myself on one of the seats.

"Maybe I could run away and join some freak circus before Jean realizes I'm gone…"

I was just about to take a sip when another voice jolted me out of my silent ramblings and nearly scared the trousers, or sweats in this case, off me.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE _WHOEVER THE HELL IT IS_ DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP…**"

It was only when I had looked up did I realize that there was actually another person sitting across me, and from what I heard, apparently really angry with someone. Judging by his rather large masculine build (Hey, I can't help it if my eyes seem to stray once in a while…), I _really_ don't want to get in this guy's bad side.

'_Wow, I actually feel bad for whoever he was supposed to meet. What a coincidence, he was waiting to meet someone and I was also supposed to meet someone here…in The Three Broomsticks…'_

"**WAITED FOR A BLOODY HOUR…**"

'_Holy shit.'_

I could practically feel my eyes bulge and my body freeze as I realized that _he_ was supposed to be the one I was going to meet. Is it just me or can someone else hear the funeral march playing somewhere?

'_I take that back then, I'd probably be dead even before Jean could ever get her hands on me…unless…he doesn't know that it's me.'_ The idea quickly began building in my mind as I kept a discreet eye on the man in front of me, who fortunately was lost in his world of ranting. _'Maybe it isn't too late for me to slowly slide out of this booth, and before he even notices I was here in the first place, make a run for the door. Sound like a good plan to me!'_

Stealthily, I slowly but surely inched my bum out of the couch and making sure that I do no sudden moves that might attract the attention of anyone.

Slowly…slowly…almost there…

"Excuse me, Miss?"

'_I'm dead._'

I tried as best I could to hide 'deer caught in the headlights' look from my face and instead replace it with a more casual glance.

_'Just be breezy. Act cool. C'mon you can do it…' _

"I'm sorry, but are you here with someone else?"

'_Cool. Remember not to say anything stupid or may imply that you are the metaphorical peg that he's going to crush…'_

But the thing was that despite these instructions looping in my head, my body didn't seem to catch on. Instead of starting off perhaps with some small talk or a simple "Yes, actually.", I just seemed to loose all ability to talk. I watched dreadfully as I saw his eyes narrow slightly and began studying me.

And soon enough he asked me the dreaded question: "Are you the person Jean sent to meet me here?"

Tick…tick…tick…tick… 

'_Maybe I should tell him and get this over with…No! And get yourself squashed like a bug even before the age of twenty-five? Urgh, this would be so much easier if I didn't hear him talking before. Wait, get a hold of yourself woman! You are from Gryffindor! You must be strong, brave, courageous-'_

"Well actually no…well yes…but then again I really didn't think about anything I said, so I guess it's really just a matter of—"

Yep, cool and collected, just like I said.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

_Tick…tick…tick…tick…_

I hate loud clocks! They just make those uncomfortable silences even worse.

For the lack of anything better to say, I decided that I might as well start the conversation and get this meeting started. "So, the weather?"

"Right. Not really good with conversations, are you?" I returned his amused stare as he continued to look at me with an eyebrow quirked up and the sides of his mouth twitching slightly as though holding back a smirk just to make him at the least a bit polite. "Anyway, I really don't have much time to stay here any longer, so I guess I'll just have to get right onto the point."

"Which is that Jean wants me to be your manager."

"Right. I really don't understand why she wants me to have one, not that there's anything wrong with you, _I suppose_."

Can we say _'stuck up arse'_?

"Well she is your representative to Puddlemere and I do think that they always want the best for their players, especially in Jean's case since she was really the one who really helped you boost your media exposure."

Ah, the feeling of superiority never ceases to amaze me.

"Yes, well like you said, straight onto business. So being your personal assistant I am here to plan out you basic day to day schedule, inform you of all events you are to attend, act as your representative in any case to Puddlemere whenever you feel the need to, and of course, in some cases provide advice and other moral support, _blah blah_." I couldn't help but hide my own smirk as I caught him looking astounded at me from the corner of my eye as I pretended to busy myself with looking at other more important things…if looking at that bright 'SALE' sign across the street counted. "So, any questions or clarifications?"

"No." that damn bastard is pretty good in covering up, I must say. He goes from Captain Confused right back to Mister In-Charge-With-Large-Ego. "But since you'll be working for me, it is required that I do know your name."

"Katherine. And you are?"

This time, he was quick to go back to becoming Captain Confused as he looked at me dead on with a surprised on look on his _surprisingly_ handsome yet familiar face.

Must've seen him in a magazine or something… 

"You don't recognize me?"

"No." I am really getting good at this!

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why should I know you?"

"I— uh, well I am…" I can happily say that for a few moments he was silenced, the astonished look still on his face. "Er, Oliver Wood."

_'OH! SO THAT'S WHY I RECOGNIZE— oh.' _

"**OLIVER WOOD?**"

"Shh, do you want other people to know I'm here?" I couldn't help but smile despite his rather aloof and superior aura as he quickly ducked behind a menu as a few heads turned to our direction before slowly going back to their own business.

"Yeah, now you remember. I play for Puddlemere United as a keeper."

"Yeah, yeah I know that!" I began leaning over the table excitedly; an act that must've made Oliver uncomfortable judging by the way he was backing away from me. "But I also know you from Hogwarts. Don't you remember me?"

"Katherine…no wonder you looked a bit familiar to me…" Expectantly, I continued watching him as he began trying to remember who I was.

…

…Ten minutes late and still nothing.

Nope.

…

Nada.

…

Zilch.

"You know, _Katie Bell_? I played chaser with Angelina and Alicia."

"**KATIE BELL?**"

And just as I suspected, no one even bothered to look behind even just to see if the person who screamed it out was off his rocker. Well anyway, nothing new…

"I've always wondered what happened to you all after I left— minus Harry of course since he was in the newspaper practically everyday."

"Well you really didn't miss much aside from the Triwizard Tournament. But then again you would have probably died without the quidditch. So the Twins have finally opened up their prank shop and is really doing well, Angelina got married to Fred and is now a Mediwitch, Alicia is still going out with George and is still training to be an auror."

"What about you? When did you become a sports manager? Last time I checked, you were really doing well as a chaser in the team."

"Yeah, well things changed and I just realized that I was pretty good at taking care of other people's business."

…

…

Why won't anyone start speaking?

…

"So, the weather?"

* * *

Any thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Cookies? All are welcomed!

Sam (aka. Miss Anthrope)


	2. Mornings and Midgets

**Title:** Resisting the Inevitable

**Author: **Miss Anthrope

**Rating: **M for Magnificent

**Reason 2:Immature arguments, actions, etc... abound that may not exactly be good for your health.**

**Dedication(s):** To K, S, A, and M who constantly make my life even more screwy than any fanfiction-- parodies included. Anyway. Also to _Fizzing Whizbeez_ who had been kind enough to help me out with this story and am forever grateful for.

**Summary: **Taking care of Oliver Wood is about as frustrating as babysitting your prissy four-year-old sister. With Katie as his personal assistant, there's quite a chance of her eventually fancying him-- that is if she doesn't murder him first.

* * *

**_mornings and midgets_**

* * *

At seven o'clock, I was happy to note that not only had I managed to fit in a decent bath within a mere ten minutes— _yes, I even washed my hair_—but had already gone out the door, _actually _rearing to get a start this Monday morning in my semi-formal outfit comprised mainly of just a plain white shirt, a slightly faded peasant skirt, and of course, my trusty pair of white laced sandals which I had refused to be thrown out despite my mother's judgment.

So what if they are already _slightly_ "falling apart", as she calls it?

Is it _my_ fault that they are the only pair of decent high heels out there that don't leave you with blisters after just using it for a day?

…

I knew it.

Well onto brighter news, I had also within that morning received a note from Coach Flithers, a retired player from the Puddlemere United as well, who had been kind enough to notify me that the team had yet another party last night for _Merlin only knows what_. He had also mentioned an extra supply of Pepper Up Potion in the back of medicine cabinet, just in case I needed it later to bring back an undoubtedly soused Oliver Wood. I refused to let this inevitable task bring down my unusually positive day, and even decided to buy a cup of coffee for myself and for Wood on my way through Diagon Alley.

'_If that Pepper Up Potion of his doesn't work again, maybe this might.' _I mused slightly as I looked for a clearing among the streets to apparate. _'I heard that a quick spill of boiling water works wonders in waking up the human system compared to the usual cold shower.'_

A quick **_POP_** later, I was standing in the midst of what seemed like the site of some catastrophic event I had somehow missed.

_'Maybe I missed the late invasion last night…'_

Glasses, bottles, and goblets were practically everywhere from the marble mantle, to what had been a kitchen sink, and even astoundingly, the aquarium which was now tinted red from the drink.

_'And to think that it had taken me weeks to get that installed!'_

I carefully stepped over a large pile of a purple something I swear I saw glide voluntarily from its place and across the chaotic room as though looking for a place to breed. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of millions of globs and quickly waved my wand about until at last every morsel of filth was once more removed until the next night.

But then again, I swear that the Purple Menace, as I had so called it, still lurks somewhere in there, just waiting…

…Er, right.

"**OLIVER! OLIVER WOOD!**" I noisily treaded up the staircase, making sure to pound my feet especially hard against the wood so that every stomp could be heard throughout the large flat. "**YOU HAD BETTER BE AWAKE BY NOW OR ELSE I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SPILL THIS COFFEE OVER YOUR HEAD!**"

Walking down the familiar hallway, I absentmindedly turned left into the bathroom and pulled out the bottle of thick green potion hidden behind some hair products which truly smelled sinister to begin with.

"**I HOPE YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY ABOUT HAVING A MEETING TODAY WITH THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL GAMES AND SPORTS IN THE MINISTRY! BUT KNOWING YOU…**"

Surprisingly, no shouts of protests had yet come from the bedroom, but neither did any other noise of movement. Once again my day seemed to brighten at the thought that I had been lucky enough, and Oliver had gotten himself in a coma from a booze overdose.

Well a girl can dream, anyway.

Sighing, I quickly took my ammunitions with me before wrenching open the door only to be greeted with a sight I had never particularly favored even in the multiple times in the past.

'_This just had to happen today! Merlin have mercy on Wood's soul when I write about this to his mother in my next letter.'_

And believe me when I tell you that his mother can most _definitely_ send one hell of a howler.

No longer in my happy-go-lucky mood from ten seconds earlier, I felt my eyes narrow considerably before quickly slammed the door behind me and with a flick of my wrists, ordered that all the curtains be pushed aside to let in several blinding beams of early sunlight. I then stomped once more heavily to the head of the bed, and after searching through the thick duvet for tufts of short light brown hair, pulled down enough cloth to see Oliver's face before giving him a backhand dead on the face.

"**WHAT IN THE _FUCKING_ WORLD WAS THAT?**"

Bloody bastard.

I didn't even bother to check whether or not I had given Oliver a broken nose, but instead chucked carelessly in his general direction the Pepper Up Potion, while I on the other hand, had conjured my daily planner.

**THUD**.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?**"

'_So that bottle did hit him.'_ A slow smile crept up to my face, which I knew some- _mainly, Oliver_- would call "sadistic". _'Oh well, couldn't have hurt him enough for a concussion anyway.'_

"Good morning to you too, Wood. Now seeing as how you're more or less awake and I'll just repeat my early announcement you most likely wasn't here for or managed to retain even just an _iota_ of it within your puny, insignificant 'mind'." I watched with utter satisfaction as Oliver looked up even more helpless than usual, his brain obviously working overdrive to understand the meaning of _iota_, which I admittedly used purposely to confuse his already twisted and psychotic mind.

_'Serves him right that little insensitive rat…' _

"So like I said, you have a meeting in the Ministry with the rest of Puddlemere at exactly eight thirty in the Department of Magical Games And Sports. The specific subject of discussion is yet to be brought up, but attire required is _at the least_, semi-formal. I have already given you the bottle so remember to drink only a tablespoon of the Pepper Up with a glass of water, I'm sure you can get that for yourself in the kitchen seeing as how you are capable of _other things_."

After that brusque number, I didn't bother wasting my time further as I quickly stepped out of the room and to the aforementioned kitchen, spacious with the cleverly arranged appliances, where with the help once more of my wand, I whipped up in record time a couple of peanut butter sandwiches and packed some with me, leaving quite a few on the plate.

"Just get yourself fully dressed and in one piece to the office at the most, in ten minutes." I hurriedly instructed the still disoriented buffoon who at least had the slight decency to grab a robe on the way. "Your breakfast is with me, so just think of it as one of your _motivations_ to move faster, the other one being of course the fact that you'll get a good bashing from your coach if you don't. I'll go on ahead with the team just incase you'll be missing anything. It starts in twenty minutes so I suggest you fix your nose quickly."

I already felt an evil laugh just waiting to be heard as I glimpsed at his crooked nose.

Haha, big stupid dumb jerk!

"And lastly, make sure that girl of yours is awake and quietly out of here as soon as possible unless we want the press all over this…"

'…_You big oaf…'_

With another **_POP_**, I quickly disapparated, furious as ever and just in time before another person entered the picture.

* * *

"Katie! Katie! Kates!"

Pshaw, like I want to even _talk_ to him now.

_'After what he pulled this morning, he'll be lucky if I don't kill him before lunch.'_

"Oh, c'mon Kates!" Huge dark brown eyes, now that I think about it, which looked very much like an elf's, suddenly came into view. As if I'll fall for that puppy face…again. "I'm sorry, alright? I was drunk and well, I'm a man, and she's a woman. Do I still need to do this?" Silence. "Fine…Well, when a man and a woman—"

"_**WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?**_" I hissed sharply at him, and swear that all I needed now was my forked tongue and tail and hello Slytherin, judging by Oliver's look. "Look, we're about to go to a _very_ _important_ meeting so could you please stop talking just _pay attention_ or at least _pretend_."

"I only did it for your forgiveness."

…

What in the world is this boy on, anyway?

"What the bloody hell are you talking about _forgiveness_?"

"You know, _forgiveness_." And looking at his raised eyebrows, I had a faint idea that Oliver had somehow gotten himself a lifetime supply of cocaine I must've missed during my visit over to his apartment; that, or just he was stupider than I gave him credit for.

_'I think I'll be kind and stick to the last one.'_

"I didn't say _anything_ about forgiveness you imbecile!"

Wheels turning…

…Turning…

…

…Turning…

…

…And then…

…

"You didn't?" Oliver looked at me incredulously, eyes wide and one eyebrow cocked up, though I had never known he had the ability to do so. "But I had given you my apology- _very heartfelt by the way—, _you replied, which in other words means that you _did_ give a confirmation of your forgiveness."

"If you actually took the time to listen, which is obviously a _no_, you would've heard what I said which was, and I quote, '_**WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?**'_ before I continued to tell you to stop talking and pay attention you—you _ninny_!" I threw him a sharp look before slapping him slightly on the arm. "And by the way also, your apology was definitely _not_ heartfelt since you were just trying to coerce me into accepting it with that _perverted story_ you've been trying out lately as a part of your speech."

"**AND THAT'S WHAT I GET IN RETURN FOR A BLOODIED NOSE AND AN INJURED HEAD?**"

"**WELL YOU DESERVED IT ANYWAY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU**—"

"**JUST _THAT_, AND I GET PHYSICAL HARASSMENT?**"

"**HOW ABOUT _MENTAL_ HARASSMENT! HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I NEED TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK AND ALREADY _PREVIOUSLY DAMAGED BRAIN_ THAT YOU HAVE TO STOP YOUR ONE-NIGHT STANDS IF YOU WANT TO KEEP A GOOD IMAGE!**"

"**WELL I'M**—"

"**WILL YOU TWO STOP IT AT LEAST FOR NOW?**" Averting my eyes from the baboon across me, I was surprised to see the rest of the Puddlemere United team staring back at us, most sniggering, and at the front, Coach Flithers, who only on rare occasions, was sporting a dark puce color and a vein throbbing heavily near his temple. "**YOU TWO CAN CONTINUE YOUR POINTLESS ARGUMENT LATER, BUT FOR NOW, STOP IT!**"

_'He didn't have to be so harsh…'_

I bowed my head down a little and glimpsed quickly at Oliver who was also doing something similar. On cue, the tall double doors from across the room flew open to reveal several robed men, some of whom were carrying expensive briefcases based on the fact that they were fashioned of dragon hide, a material that's almost impossible to get in large quantities. Well according to the twins anyway.

"Team, I'd like you to meet some of the top members of the department." Coach Flithers immediately stood as he gestured to the newly entered officials, and guessing by the way he was staring at us, we should be doing the same. "This is of course is Caspian Lantuela, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." An almost _exact replica_ of old Professor Flitwick, save for the fact that he seemed to be more than _six feet_, stepped forward and nodded politely, whereas I could only glare intensely at the marbled floor to keep myself from laughing like the maniac I secretly am. "And this of course is his right hand man, Beauregard Rosier." Admittedly half expecting to be introduced to a part Hagrid and part Professor Binns hybrid, my mouth was probably sagging when I suddenly a met a man who to me, can only be described as _one hot piece of ass_.

I didn't even try to listen to the rest of the introduction, but instead spent my time trying to move further into the back while silently cursing myself on my bad choice of clothing which was now causing me to suffer a great deal of trauma.

_'Couldn't Coach Flithers have mentioned in his note that there was actually going to be a man less than the age of forty attending this meeting, or at least added that there was a fifty percent chance of that happening?'_ My cheeks burned at the though which led to my wincing, suddenly remembering that today I had managed to swipe on some blush which would make it even more noticeable. _'Merlin, I must look like I'm ready to break out in hives or something equally repulsive…'_

"Flithers," In all my life, I doubt that I will ever again find any man (or possible, woman) who will be able to top off the seductive baritone that I had just heard. Forgetting all about my cherry colored face, I quickly looked up to find to my small surprise that it was Beauregard who was talking, and gods, I was melting all over again. "We weren't aware that you have added a new player to Puddlemere." By this time, I was actually just watching his mouth move with each word that it was only when I felt a sharp jab to my ribs, complements of Smith— another player— that I realized that he was actually talking about me.

_'Please don't tell me that he saw me staring at his perfectly shaped and most likely delicious_—_ er, lips…'_

"Oh, she's not part of the team." Replied Coach gruffly.

"I see, and why are you here with the team then…?" the darkness of his green eyes startled me as for some reason, Beauregard had decided to look at me.

"Katie Bell," I provided astoundingly without me stuttering or including my recent observations of how his nicely tousled jet-black hair seemed to match perfectly his slight tan, as well as the dark robes he was wearing, which by the way seemed to be made specifically to emphasize his lean build. "I work as Oliver Wood's personal assistant." Tentatively reaching out to take his outstretched hand, I was even more flushed as he brought it to his lips—, which was just as soft as I had imagined—and looked back up at me.

"Call me Gerard, I think it's much easier to say as opposed to my entire name."

Yes, I was just in the middle of what seemed to be some part of a surreal yet more than enjoyable dream, when an extremely rude git had suddenly decided to ruin the moment with a cough.

"We are here to talk about the finalizations of Puddlemere United joining the Quidditch World Cup, aren't we, Rosier?" A stocky man said edgily, who in my opinion, reminded me greatly of a house elf seeing as how he was so short that I wouldn't be surprised if he only came up to my knees. About six others around him nodded in agreement, all of whom seemed to have the same case of receding hair lines, enormous eye bags, and heights that couldn't have gone past three feet.

_'Cranky senile coots!'_ I thought accusingly as I took back my seat. '_Just cause their most likely virgins even at age seventy-five, doesn't mean we all want to be.'_

"So, seeing as Mr. Jensen had so kindly pointed out what it is that we're here for," Mister Lantuela, who unlike Professor Flitwick, took over the meeting at once in a brisk manner that was much like my old Transfiguration professor, McGonagall, "let's get down to business, shall we?"

After more than an hour's worth of hearing pages upon pages of contracts being turned ("Just to make it clear that the team knows that all injuries, losses, possibly, deaths, etc. are not the responsibility of the Ministry in any way" Elf #1, as I had appropriately named one of Mister Jensen's companions, said coolly), quills scratching heavily upon the stacks of parchment, and the droning of more than a dozen or so men who find the topics of investing in Gringotts stocks and the quidditch stats of every quidditch player in the league as some of the most interesting yet, I was more than overjoyed to find that I was once again free.

_'Ten more minutes of listening to them talking about the fluctuating rates on the American market as opposed to the Asian regions, and I swear, I wouldn't doubt for a second that I would've thrown one of them out the window!'_

Plastering on a grin, which I felt was more or less convincing, I politely kept my mouth shut and just nodded to each of the officials who had begun shaking the hands of the players. It was only when Oliver suddenly whispered "Keep smiling like that and maybe we might have to just drop you off in St. Mungo's— which by the way, is fine by me." that made the task just a tad bit difficult, especially since I had taken it upon myself to retaliate with a quick stomp of my heel on his toes.

I knew there was another reason why I kept these sandals!

"**BLOODY—**"

Oliver suddenly turned beet red from his outburst and apologized lightly, saying that he had just hit the foot of the table all the while glaring at me openly. In his attempt at revenge, the little sore loser quickly took hold of elbow and began steering me away from the conference room without even giving me time to say goodbye to a certain green-eyed-black-haired man who isn't Harry Potter.

Not that I had been planning to do anything else aside from that or anything…

…You know, just a courteous goodbye…

…Maybe over a cup of coffee in Diagon Alley…

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**" Oliver waved hastily to a group of Ministry workers who had begun waving back at him, their cameras flashing just as wildly.

I looked at him innocently as though I had no idea that he was now slightly limping due to the fact that I may have crushed his right foot's toes just a bit. Taking out once more my planner, I began checking out this day's first agenda and pretended to busy myself with arranging the rest of the details for the afternoon activities when I was actually just using the pages to hide my growing smirk.

_'Only 10:45 in the morning and I've already caused over three bodily harms! I am on a roll!'_

"Alright, stop pretending not knowing what I'm talking about." His defeated sigh was music to my ears and at once I started paying attention. "So I may have deserved that last one and believe me, I'm not faking this limp."

And…?

Anything else you want to add to your sad excuse of an apology?

…

_'Er, was that it?'_

Frowning at the unexpected silence, I turned back up at Wood and saw that he was actually waiting for my response. As if I was gonna let him off the hook already, particularly since I don't consider it at the least complete.

"Oh, c'mon!" I love it when he whines. Makes him sound even more desperate. "Do I really need to say sorry also for this morning? I mean, wasn't getting a slap as a wake-up call and then having a bottle thrown right at your face enough?" Oliver threw me an incredulous look as though I was the one who was nutters among us…not that I'd admit it anyway. "Didn't you see my broken nose?"

"And so?" I gave him my own death glare and as guaranteed, a flash of fear went through his eyes right before he was about to use his Puppy Face on me. "Look, Wood, I really don't want to go back to arguing right now as much fun as it does sound, but this morning was just unacceptable! You promised me two months ago you'd stop seeing as how you didn't exactly get the best taste of the media after that whole scandal with whatserface. One month later I caught you but then I let it slide and then you promised me that it was the very last time and you were sorry." To add even further to his guilt baggage, I had begun to rub the tips of my fingers lightly across the top of my forehead as though the very subject itself had caused me a migraine. "And this morning, even after you promised me—"

I cut off shortly and let out my own sigh, one that I had learned not too long ago from the masters themselves, the Weasley Twins.

'I've got to remember to thank them for this next time I stop by the shop again.'

"Look…Kates…" The sincere look on Oliver's face was almost heartbreaking as he pulled me gently towards him as though already half expecting me to be in tears from the frustration. I was right about to cave in and tell him that I was just joking when the man just had to start speaking. "Look, I'm sorry alright…I didn't mean to break my promise. It's just that, well, I was drunk and from now on, I promise to keep that promise, I swear—" a pause elapsed and I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't excited as to what he was going to say next. "-on my broomstick collection, Kates."

Aww…on his one-of-a-kind broomstick collection…

…

…Damn he's good at this!

Can't believe he's making me feel guilty along with him, that little sneak!

"Oh, Merlin, I can't believe I fell for that act again!" I was happy to see a smile back on Oliver's face by the time I had taken the courage to look back at him. At least now it made it slightly easier to make a fool out of him again. "So, aside from getting a chance on my broomstick collection, is there anything else I can do as payback for my earlier actions…though again, feel free not to comment as well."

_'So this is why I managed to stand him for more than a year…'_

"Well, I was actually thinking about maybe a couple of butterbeers could do the trick…" I whimpered for just an extra precaution as I caught him looking back at me with a mad twinkle in his eye, which meant that despite all the mess we had made so far this day, he was still having himself some fun.

"Really? Just a couple of butterbeers?"

Well…

"Now that you mention it, you did just ruin my chances with Gerard, so maybe we could drop by Honeydukes for some bars…"

"'Ruin your chances?'"

I shrugged. "You never know! I mean, what if you had just let me stay there, maybe we would've gone out and then maybe we'd both realize that we were meant for each other?"

…

What?

It is a possibility!

"So in other words, what else do you want?"

_'Hey! I never said anything more about wanting—'_

"Oh, alright! Maybe we could drop by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes too."


	3. parties, Porky Patrol, and blech

**Title:** Resisting the Inevitable

**Author: **Miss Anthrope

**Rating: **M for Mustacio!

**Reason 3: Sexual themes are present and, well, let's admit it, not everyone can handle the sex talk.**

**Warning(s):** I would, but as always, that'll just ruin this story, which sadly for you, is a favorite of mine.

**Genre(s):** A Romance/Drama from little emo me.

**Author's Note:** Alright people, my first periodical exams are just a few days away and I can't exactly take the time to update you all no matter how much I truly want to, so for you all, I've decided to post this one now-- the longest chapter _ever, _by the way-- for you all to enjoy before I can go finish up chappie 4.

**Dedication(s):** This one's to all my lovely reviewers who actually took the time to say how much they are entertained by this. Also, to _Fizzing Whizbeez_ who had been kind enough to help me out with this story and am forever grateful for.

**Summary: **Taking care of Oliver Wood is about as frustrating as babysitting your prissy four-year-old sister. With Katie as his personal assistant, there's quite a chance of her eventually fancying him-- that is if she doesn't murder him first.

* * *

**_parties, Porky Patrol, and blech_**

* * *

_"Oh, Diane!" Andrew grasped the woman in front of him by her slender arms, bringing the enchanting blonde even closer towards his broad chest. They stood there, still as statues, gazing at each other with a fiery intensity. His stony gray eyes seemed to smolder in the firelight, and the way his strong and muscular arms enfolded themselves around her thin waist made another shiver run down her body, her eyes closing slightly at the sensation. "I know you love me! Why do you still need to go on pretending that you don't feel the same way?"_

_He watched Diane bow her head lightly at his words, causing her curtain of glistening hair to hide her porcelain face. "You know I can't love you, Andrew. It would just be too complicated for me."_

_"'Too complicated'? How can you say that?"_

_"Andrew, I don't want to risk our friendship for anything else. I don't want to make all the years we spent together to wash down the drain after we break up." Diane felt the tears burn her eyes as she ducked her head even lower, trying as best as she could to resist curling her hands around his neck and resting them against his hard body. "Look, I can't even begin to explain-"_

_Her words were suddenly cut short as a pair of lips swathed her own, and for a brief moment, Diane's eyes widened in shock before snapping shut at the new euphoria bursting within her. His kisses left her skin burning with a desire she had never felt before, her body tingling to her core as his touches became more passionate with each movement. Andrew groaned loudly as Diane began to finally respond to him, her tongue swirling wildly within his mouth, her arms twined tightly behind his neck as her fingers tangled themselves in his auburn curls._

_Backing up slightly, Diane looked up at the man in front of her, her usually soft amber eyes now clouded with lust much like his own. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing ragged as she tried to fight the need within her._

_"I want you."_

_Andrew's words seemed to have made her snap out of her reverie as he quickly began to smother her neck with his mouth, his teeth grazing ever so lightly against the sensitive skin. Diane, unable to restrain herself any longer, threw caution to the wind and pulled him closer, her back slamming hard against the wall with a thud. A shriek escaped her lips as Andrew soon trailed his hands down from her sides towards her thighs, her eyes closed in ecstasy while he quickly pulled up the hem of her skirt and began fondling with the softness of her legs. Diane bit down on her lips hard as Andrew continued his teasing closer to her wetness, his moist kisses trailing down to the scoop of her blouse._

_Struggling with the rapture she was now caught in, Diane slowly brought up her trembling hands and moved to undo_—

"**KATIE!**"

"**HOLY SHIT!**" I quickly slid my admittedly slightly questionable pocket book underneath a nearby pillow, and luckily, I was just in time as a head suddenly popped from the fireplace.

See, this is the reason why the Ministry should set up some buzzer or anything so that we won't be screaming at least half the time when people unexpectedly appear in your fires! I mean, what if you're in the middle of something important or are having a personal moment with someone…?

Not that I'm saying that I fall under those two categories…though I think my 'something questionable' goes under 'something important'…

…Well to me, anyway…

"**KATIE!**"

"Oliver?" Pushing myself off the bed, I slowly made my way to the hearth, my legs slightly shaking from the…er, something a while ago. "Oliver? What the bloody hell are you doing? Shouldn't you be in Madame Malkin's right now getting your final fitting for the Ministry Ball?"

"I am in Madame Malkin's right now."

Huh, I just realized how funny Wood looks like as flames.

_'Hmm…I wonder if it'll hurt if I poke him—'_

"—and Dreisha Wallace's owl only reached me now saying that she couldn't go with me tonight because she has— wait a minute," For a moment, I thought that he had finally run out of breath and was on the verge of collapsing, when Oliver's eyes— or I think were eyes—suddenly narrowed at me. "Have you been running or something? You're sweating a lot…"

_'Uh-oh…oh fuck…just act calm…'_

Sure, like that ever happens.

"Have you been doing something you shouldn't be doing again?"

…

Yeah, I'm busted.

…

As usual.

"Er, define what you mean by _'something you shouldn't be doing'_."

'_If you mean, reading something that falls under erotic stories, then…uh…'_

"Have you been reading those dirty novels I told you to stop reading again?"

"No…"

Twenty-one years and until now I still cant lie to save my ass.

…

Tick…tick…tick…tick…

…

Tick…tick…tick…tick…

…

Tick…tick…tick…tick…

Five minutes later and the bloody bastard's still not finished laughing.

_'Maybe now is the time to test out my little theory.'_

And so by grabbing firmly the nearest iron-poking device, I proceeded to aim it right on Mister High-and-mighty's eye.

_'So it does hurt when you do that…interesting…'_

"**NOW WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU**—"

He pretty much just screamed like a little prissy girl. As always.

"Look, I don't really have the whole night to have this heartwarming conversation with you, Wood, and frankly, neither do you. Now either you stop and get to the point now, or I could hit you with this thing again and then you can get to the point; your choice." I, for one, thought that it was a very reasonable deal, but apparently he didn't share the same idea.

"Merlin's beard, alright!" I suppose he was trying to look apologetic, thought at that time, I really couldn't tell seeing as how his eye suddenly began twitching. Until now, I still like to think that it was the flames that caused that…and not the fact that I may have damaged some nerves in the course of my short-lived, yet highly successful, experiment. (…Though that's not exactly what my conscience tries to tell me…) "Like I said earlier, Dreisha can't come as my partner tonight."

"And so…? What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know! You're my personal assistant, Katie, so start doing some assisting!"

"Well, I don't know either." Taking back my wand from the table, I instantly conjured my trusty planner and began leafing through the notes. "Look, can't you take someone else to the ball with you? It is short notice, but I'm sure you can pick up a girl willing to do a little compromise for you."

_'…It just better not end up all over Witch Weekly or the Prophet.'_

"Oh, I'm sure the first girl I pick out has a ready gown just waiting for it to be used…right, Kates. You know when I said 'assisting', I actually meant real ideas and not just some random thoughts."

Like I said before, bloody bastard.

"Well, I'm sorry, Oliver, I don't think you can get a partner to go with you this late. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad going stag tonight…"

_'Yeah right, who the hell am I kidding? Only sixty-year-old men looking for a one-night stand do that…but then again, who knows? Maybe he'll turn out that way in a couple of years. I can always say that I'm giving him a head start on the inevitable.'_

But then I doubted that was exactly what he wanted to hear at the moment.

"I'm not some horny senior citizen, Katie!"

Yeah, I was right.

"It was just an idea, Wood." I turned to my directory and began picking through the different names that possibly owed me a favor or two instead of the other way around. "Well, do you have any ideas of yourself? 'Cause lately it seems I've been doing most of that." I wasn't really in the mood to point out that 'excessive thinking' was partially under my job description; not that he really, really needed to know that.

However, thirty seconds later, I was beginning to doubt my judgment really badly.

"Forget what I said, Oliver, and just leave the thinking to me instead." His face had been scrunched up into a tightly knit frown, his brows furrowed together and making him appear to have a rather massive unibrow. It wasn't exactly something worthy to be placed under his usual spot in Witch Weekly's _Top 25 Most Attractive Wizards of…_ but rather under The Quibbler's _Human Mortification Page._

I was just very casually observing the throbbing vein on his temple (thump…thump…thump…) when his eyes suddenly shot forward, causing me to stumble backwards and eventually tripping over the foot of the bed.

Seriously, Hannibal Lechter has **nothing** on him.

"Katie, do you still have that black dress you wore to the team function last May?" The way Oliver was talking to me made me feel like I was that gawky and nerdy girl back in fourth year, not that I'm not gawky anymore…just less.

"Uh, yes, Captain— er, I mean, Oliver."

Oh yeah, no longer the nerd…

…Right.

'What I wouldn't do to punch that smirk off his face.'

"Well it's settled then!"

"What exactly has just been settled?" Looking up at him, I was more than horrified when a maniac grin- much like the one he wears before…well, basically when he has one of his bright ideas, or so he likes to call them.

"Oh, nothing much," I had to hold back a snort. _'Yeah right.'_ "You know, aside from the fact that you, Katie Bell, will be the girl lucky enough to be Oliver Wood's escort tonight!"

_'Did he just refer to himself in the third person?'_

It was really a few seconds later when his words finally got through my brain, long enough to register what he had just said.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NOW?**"

_'I swear, as soon as I find his secret stash of joints, I am going to kick his ass before sending him back to his mother's for some serious bashing. Who the hell does he think he is telling me to do what he wants? The Minister or something? Bloody hell! …Oh wait, am I forgetting something else?'_

"**OH, AND DON'T EVEN CALL ME AN 'ESCORT' LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF HUSSY!**"

"How about let's skip this argument and go right ahead to you flooing over here with that dress and onto the ball, alright?" Oh, I just knew he was already smirking there like some kind of idiot who hasn't figured out yet what's coming to him, which of course, he was.

"How about we don't. And besides, you're not the boss of me."

"Well, actually, Katie—"

"Just shut it! I know what you're getting at and it's still a no, no matter how much you beg."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And nothing's gonna make you change your mind, nothing at all?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was up to next so I began to quickly gather my wits and my poker face, both ready for action.

"Nope."

"Not even an additional day off?"

"No."

"Not even another shopping spree in Hogsmeade?"

_'Er…is it an unlimited shopping spree? Hmm…maybe— Damnit, be strong, Katie!'_

"No."

Thank you, poker face!

"Not even free top box seat tickets for your family? You know how much your dad'll like that."

_'Gah, loosing power…to…resist…'_

"No…"

"Not even if going with me tonight means that you'll get to have another chance to pursue your maybes with a certain Gerard Rosier?"

I think my heart stopped right then when he had finally said the one thing that actually managed to break through my poker face…aside from chocolate, but then again, that's another thing he doesn't have to know. You could tell that I was practically on the brink of screaming when it finally came down to deciding whether to give into his deal and give Oliver the right of torment for at least a week, or keep it together and by some miracle, find another way to meet Mister Rosier in another casual scene as the ball.

…Yeah, it was really hard decision but sacrifices must be made!

"Fine, you get this one, Wood."

And apparently this time, the sacrifice had to be my pride.

"I knew it!" Oliver was already smiling as if that little runt already knew that I was going to give in. "Well, go on and get your dress. I've already spent enough time here and I have to get back to Madame—"

"Wait a minute, just to make it clear." Oh, I hope he didn't think I was going down that easily…but basing on his face, he probably was. "I am only going to be your partner, not escort. I only need to be entering with you, but during the rest of night, I have the right to go around with the other men there."

"Sure, sure. Just get here as quickly as you can or you can forget about that deal."

Oh, you can be sure he'll be paying for that short attention span.

* * *

"Wow, Katie, you look great! Just sublime! Absolutely—"

"If you don't stop that right now, this bag will soon come in contact somewhere down south."

Well, that definitely shut Oliver up. At least then I could finally finish the final touches on my small bun, well at least those few strands that were kind enough to stay still and not spill over my face.

We had about fifteen minutes to go before the carriage picked us up by the time I finally arrived in the shop. I really had to hand it to Madame Malkin who managed to transform my casual cotton dress into an impressive black and slightly lacey number, for once looking like it was actually taken from the racks instead of a sale bin.

…Not that I'm saying I bought it there…

And really, who in the world knew that that woman was also capable of applying some decent make-up? I for one didn't, and was so surprised when she had suddenly offered to do it for me seeing as how I "look so incomplete without any eyeshadow, blush, or lipstick at all." At once I was ready for that party in my new gorgeous dress, fancy up-do, a little cosmetics, and my slightly mumbling partner— who by the way, didn't look half bad now with his formal robes all nice and clean.

_'Maybe if I told him that, he would stop fidgeting and talking to himself.'_

"I really like your robes. They definitely suit you well, Oliver."

"Yeah, I know." Not exactly the humble reply I was hoping for. "And in all honesty, if I may say so myself without risking getting myself hit in the crotch, you look really well in that dress tonight."

_'Well isn't that just sweet. I just hope that wasn't supposed to be him hitting on me, not that it's bad, but that just had to be one sorry excuse of a pick up line.'_

"Right then, well I do hope that Gerard will like it just as well."

On cue, the large double doors that reminded me greatly of those we used to have in Hogwarts swung open, revealing a grand ballroom, complete with several hanging crystal chandeliers, a marble staircase leading to the floor, and even, possibly, every one of those wizards and witches on the Chocolate Frog cards— well those who were still alive anyway. I still had positively no idea where the hell I was at that moment, but as soon as I saw Aiden Lynch, one of my top favorite quidditch players, I really didn't begin to care anymore; all that mattered to me now was that I was actually in a place with food, wine, and somewhere here, Gerard Rosier.

"Wood!"

Looking down among the crowds, we were able to quickly spot the Puddlemere team, as always grouped together around their coach as if preparing for another game. Seriously, I haven't a clue as to how these guys even manage social lives, and go as far as having romantic relationships, with quidditch on their minds around the clock.

At first I was a little surprised and not to mention, lost when Oliver had suddenly offered his arm to me, but seeing his smirk, I curtsied to the best of my abilities and accepted it as though we were just playing Castle again (not that we ever did of course). I admit it was really fun going down the stairs, smiling wide enough to probably crack my face, and waving as though I was some queen, once in a while mentally flipping off every female who had the nerve to glare at me openly like I was blind or too stupid to see.

"I see you've brought Katie with you." Coach Flithers, always the gentleman, bowed down slightly to me. Ah, I love playing Castle among my lowly subjects. "I've heard of love and hate relationships, but I had always thought you two were a case far beyond that considering how you were still biting each other's heads off this morning— and over the bloody newspaper, of all things!"

_'Aw, isn't that sweet of him to— …wait a minute, love and hate…relation…ship…?'_

Not a moment was spared, as Oliver and I soon broke free from each other's clutches and at least two meters away. Dennis, one of the beaters for the team, had already begun chortling to himself as the rest of the guys soon caught on what had happened to be followed by a disappointed sigh and a comment of "I knew it was too good to be true" from Coach.

"Alright then, well I've kept my part of the deal, Oliver." A waiter passed by just in time and I quickly swiped a champagne flute from his tray and a little pastry from another. "I've entered the ball with you, now if you'd all excuse me, I think I might do some crowd mingling." Finishing half of my first drink I was ready and up to see if Mister Rosier was lurking and in need of some company, in other words, me.

Five minutes in, I had already passed my third group of gossiping society matrons, all of whom had worn enough jewelry that night to feed a whole third world nation and a half. Just barely slipping past a particularly plump woman and her equally large husband, it was only then did I finally see my newest knight in shining armor, even more handsome than I had last seen him, and looking ever so suave with a crystal drink in one hand, the other in his pocket as he leant slightly against the wall.

_'Bloody hell, please say I'm not dreaming and that I'm actually seeing a man as perfect as that there! Please, someone pinch—'_

It was at this time that the same couple I had just passed turned around and immediately collided with my back, causing me to trip over myself in the process. On most days I wouldn't even flinch at this regular occurrence, but seeing as how it was all happening in front of the most flawless man alive, the feeling of caring had suddenly surfaced and heaven knows that I had already begun bracing myself for the utter embarrassment I was to face in no less than two seconds.

…

…

_'Is it just me or does the usual feel of a floor seem different today?'_

Daringly, I peeked through one eye and noticed at once that instead of seeing the checkered marble pattern, I came face to face with the front of someone's formal robes. Judging by the firmness and flatness of the chest, my savior of the night was a man—- wonderfully built, too— and smelled of something between pine and perhaps a citrus fruit.

"Thanks for helping me— me back…there…" I stupidly stumbled over my words as I soon realized that this hot piece of ass turned out to be the same hot piece of ass I had been thinking about before what could've been the event that marked the end of my non-existent social life. "Er, hello there Mister Rosier."

_'Oh crap.'_

Yeah, 'oh crap' were definitely the words for it.

"Katie Bell is it?" Gerard, even better close up than I have ever even thought of, unfortunately, removed his tight grip from my arms as he helped me regain my balance.

_'He remembered my name! Hallelujah! Hallelu—'_

"Yes, that's right." For the first time, I had never been so happy when my mouth had begun to move on its own with words coming out calm and freely instead of the gibberish that was forming in my head. _'Maybe someone so very kind out there decided to put some Calming Drought in my drink…Professor Snape?'_ "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

"Likewise." He gestured me to the spot I had last seen him and was delighted to find that it was now deserted of his former companions. Nodding in return, we moved and it took all my self-control not to start screaming my head off when he placed his hand lightly on my elbow. His hands were just so warm and soft and just so, so wonderful that I could've died or at least fainted. "I must say, Miss Bell, ball gowns do seem to fit you better as opposed to your work clothes."

_'MERLIN-SOMEONE-PINCH-ME-RIGHT-NOW!'_

"Thank you, Mister Rosier."

"Please, please, call me Gerard."

_'Oh, and such a gentleman too…'_

"Then I must also insist that you call me Katie." I had no idea where that came back from (though most probably from some old movie I watched with Angelina and Alicia once) but apparently I had said something good since Gerard quickly returned it with a smile that should win him Witch Weekly's Best Smile Award.

"Alright then, Katie," Gah, I loved the way he said my name…sounds so much more interesting. "May I ask who it is accompanied you here tonight?"

"Oh, Oliver invited me to be his partner."

_'Damnit! Oh shit, now it's gonna sound like…'_

"Oh, you and Mister Wood are going out?"

_'DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!'_

"Oh, no, no! You've got it wrong!" The sad thing about this whole thing is that I already knew that my temporary power to be eloquent for once had disappeared at the most inappropriate time and I was stuck in a rut. And not to mention, desperate. "Oliver's real partner couldn't come tonight and so since we couldn't think of anyone else to accompany him here, I had to take charge and be his substitute date for tonight— not that we're dating now or anything! No, we just came here so he wouldn't have to look like a horny…! —Uh, wait, that came out wrong! What I meant was—"

I really should've known to quit while I'm ahead.

I didn't blame Gerard when he just replied my ramblings with an amused expression, thankfully, not laughing right in my face, as I would've expected any other person would. But then again, he might've been laughing at me though just more politely doing it in his head, which I don't know if it's a really good or bad thing. Time passed and I was so grateful when he began to talk, leaving me more time to try to suppress my flushed cheeks before looking back up at him.

"Oh, that sounds really great that you're doing this for Mister Wood especially since this isn't really part of your job." Another server passed and just as I was going to get a drink of my own, Gerard got two and handed one to me. I watched him take a sip and decided to copy while I gathered some of my remaining wits to get the conversation going.

"And you? May I ask whose company it is you've brought with you tonight?"

"Of course, I was actually waiting for her to return before I spotted you a while ago." My grip on the stalk of the flute tightened as the unwelcomed word 'her' reached my ears. "In fact, I think that's her already…would you wait a moment here while I get her for a proper introduction?"

I didn't even get a chance to reply with a "How about we just stay here instead?" when Gerard walked off into the crowd and immediately returned with a new person in tow.

_'Alright then, another thing to add to my to do list: Learn to keep your mouth shut and stop asking questions that you don't need the answer to.'_

"Katie Bell, I'd like to introduce you to Francesca Crouch, my fiancé."

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeep…

Honestly, my heart seemed to be literally on hold from that moment on as the woman who had been standing behind him moved forward to meet me, the megawatt smile on her face almost blinding me with their unbelievable whiteness.

_'Fuck, I should've known it was too good to be true. Merlin, why is it always me? Did you suddenly get tired of picking on Neville nowadays?'_

"Nice to meet you, Miss Bell, is it?" Much like Gerard, this woman looked so bloody perfect that it made me doubt again whether or not I was just off daydreaming or dozing off in my room. Her hair, just as black as her—insert cringe— fiancé's, was left down in soft and neat waves that framed her face well, bronzed like the rest of her skin and accentuated lightly with a sweep of some makeup. Her dress was a basic strapless red gown with a more layered skirt that never in my life I would ever dare try.

"Y—Yes." Francesca was just so everything I wasn't and could never be in this lifetime that I even managed to make a fool of myself further by stuttering in front of her. "It's also great to meet you too Miss Crouch."

She flashed me another one of her killer smiles and offered her hand to me. I looked at it warily for a moment or two before returning it with a shake that only made me realize further how loaded this woman must be when the glittering of her ring- luckily, not the engagement one- and that of her necklace and earrings caught in the light.

"If you don't mind, please call me by my first name instead. It really gets quite disturbing having to deal with such formalities with hours on end." At this moment, I began to realize that the world had now fully turned against me. The smallest compensation I had been so sure of was that a female this physically perfect would be a total bitch that I could easily hate, but even this had to be taken away from me; No, not only was Francesca apparently some _super-woman-witch-thing_ who has such natural articulacy, but she also was one of the friendliest people I had yet to meet.

_'Gods, what have I ever done to deserve this…aside from reading thatFriendships, Passion, and Lustnovel this evening that is…?'_

"Er, sure, Francesca." I guess I wasn't getting out of that one so easily without a lesson or moral or something. _'Damn, I'm hating karma right now.'_ Sigh. "So, are you somehow related to the late Bartemus Crouch Senior?"

"Yes, actually. Bartemus Crouch Senior was my father's second cousin."

_'You'd think that she wasn't somehow related to some deranged and confirmed Death Eater.'_

With the way she was talking, one would've suspected that Francesca had no idea that her third cousin murdered his own father…or tried to murder a fourteen-year-old Harry Potter.

"I do hope that Gerard here was good company to you."

The two shared a playful look and I already began to feel a bit sick, though slightly thankful that they were good people and didn't dare practice public displays of affection in occasions such as this. I was more than happy when Francesca turned to face Gerard to apologize for taking long doing something or another since it finally gave me a chance to look for my new savior tonight. A back of someone's head suddenly caught my attention and soon I realized who it was: Oliver.

"Oliver!" It was pretty hilarious to see Wood suddenly whirl around at my voice, looking around to see who it was that called him. He was right about to approach the same plump woman that had nearly run me over with her spouse ('_Really, why is this woman everywhere?'_) to ask if it was she when I called his name again. I glanced back at the loving couple and dread crept up on me as I noticed that they were almost done talking and I definitely wasn't looking forward to any more torture. "OLIVER!"

This time, he finally saw me and thankfully went over to be my surprising knight in shining armor— for tonight at least.

"You called?" I had never been happier to see Oliver grinning up at me lopsidedly, making it just a bit obvious that he had more than three drinks so far.

"Uh, yeah." 'He better be drunk for this cause I am NOT going to admit to this tomorrow!' "I need your help right now. You've gotta get me out of—"

"Mister Wood, it's great to meet you again!"

_'Oh crap.'_

Turning back, it was more than obvious that my chances of escaping had gone back to zero and my minutes of torture had a higher probability of rising to hours now. It was great…just peachy.

"Mister Rosier!" The men shook hands and I didn't want to do anything aside from smacking that smile off Oliver's face with my hands. To think that I had thought he would save me for once! "Great to see you on this lovely evening!"

_'Oh, he's loving seeing me in pain! Should've known…'_

"Before I forget, Oliver Wood, let me introduce my fiancé, Francesca Crouch." I wasn't particularly keen on seeing Oliver ogling over the same woman that had stolen Mister Perfect, so I had smartly chosen to glance away as the second set of introductions were made. Besides, I think that if I ever did see him drooling over Francesca, I might've crashed my glass over his head just to make him stop before making me even more nauseas.

I let out a sigh as I heard the beginnings of a conversation start and just as I was about to hail over for another round of alcohol, a hand suddenly twined itself with mine. Curious, I looked down and saw that it was Oliver's and tuning back to the discussion realized that he was now making up an excuse to leave.

"—Oh that's very kind of you to consider inviting us to the wedding this month, Francesca, but we really must be going now. Katie was already feeling under the weather when we had arrived and before I had left her, she had been telling me how dizzy she was getting."

"I see…maybe that's why she had almost tripped when I had spotted her earlier."

_'Well that definitely sounds better than saying that I was knocked over by the Porky Patrol.'_

"We best be off then. Until next time then Francesca and Gerard!" Speechless. I was absolutely speechless as Wood carefully led me out of the crowds and towards the opposite side of the grand hall. It was only when we had stopped behind one of the stone columns that I had managed to snap back to reality and release the breath that had been hitched in the back of my throat for at least half an hour.

"Hey, thanks for back there, Oliver," I muttered as I leant heavily upon the surface, the coolness of the marble cooling down the swell of happiness and gratitude that had begun to flow freely from me as soon as I had been two meters away from the two.

"No problem, Kates." He had a grin on his face, which I supposed mirrored my own, as he looked back at me, his breaths also heaving just a bit from the sudden burst of movement. "Besides, at least now we're even. You went with me here as a favor, now I paid you back by helping you get away from The Happy Couple."

_'Aww, isn't that considerate of him…I think.'_

Oliver was back to his normal rhythmic breathing as he continued to lead me out of the ball, whilst I continued to try and gulp in as much air as possible. "I'm sorry, by the way, that you found out that Gerard was already engaged. I knew you had some hope for you guys…even if it was a tad bit irrational. Are you alright?"

_'What kind of question is that?'_

…Oh well…

"Just blech."

"Er, anyway I have no idea how you could've lasted being around those two longer than I did! Three minutes and I couldn't wait to get out of there. I mean, not that their not friendly, which they definitely are, but…is it just me or did those two seem so, so—"

"Perfect? Flawless? Wonderful?" I offered, still a bit bitter.

Well who wouldn't be if they learned after getting your hopes up and even getting all dressed up, that your Perfect Man was already taken by a woman you couldn't possibly hold a candle next to?

"Yeah…" Finally, someone who understood where I was getting at! "No offence, but they definitely belong together. They can both make some freaky family and, well, we'll just have to find you a normal lad out there."

My first smile in hours appeared at that moment and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Now that's better! What do you say about getting out of here and spending the rest of the night back in my place? I just got Tiddy to finish restocking the fridge with some cookie dough and ice cream. Or if you'd rather, I know that there's a booth and two large double scoops ofthe ice cream of your choicejust waiting for us in Fortescue's."

"Is that an offer, Mister Wood?"

"Maybe…"

Shooting him an interested look, he only returned it with a slight tipping of his head and a vague smile. Surprisingly, this time I had no urge whatsoever to knock it out but only mirrored his expression.

_'Strange...who knew Oliver Wood had it in him to be my hero?'_


End file.
